


They don't konw about us

by Eurusblue



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Song: They Don't Know About Us (One Direction), Young Harry Styles, Young Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurusblue/pseuds/Eurusblue
Summary: Larry你一生的故事 半au第一人称叙事 ooc你和我窝在沙发上比赛剥巧克力包装纸的时候，它又出现了。我已经习惯了白光出现之后我看到的东西，可这次不一样，穿着白色上衣的你满身酒气，大声地唱着不成调的歌，你又更大声的喊了句“Boyfirend” 而我并没有表现出任何的诧异，还伸出胳膊从背后搂着你还和你交换了一个充满酒气的吻。





	They don't konw about us

Larry  
你一生的故事 半au  
第一人称叙事 ooc 

They don't know about us

 

第一次见你那天，也就是参加xfactor之前的那个晚上，我做了一个梦。梦里云雾缭绕的，就像《迷雾》里的景象，雾后面是三只像八爪鱼一样但十分巨大的生物，在这之后的几年我也会不时梦到它们。我害怕极了，想要逃跑却双膝一软，一屁股坐在了地上。好在我们之间有一层透明的屏障，谁也无法逾越。八爪鱼把它的触手伸到那层屏障上，发出“嗡嗡”的声音，像是有些抛锚的机车，在大脑一片空白过后我意识到它想要和我交流，“嗡嗡”的机车抛锚声就是八爪鱼的语言。八爪鱼大概是发现了我无法理解它们的语言，它触手的末端又分出了七个枝叉并从中吐出了墨汁，墨汁没有随着重力向下滴落而是漂浮在空中组成了一个弧形。我总觉得这个符号我在哪里见过却又想不起来。双腿不像先前一样瘫软，我撑着自己慢慢地从地上站起来，双手伸在前面摸索着向前走，我不想迎面撞上那堵看不见的屏障。虽然没跟你讲过这个梦，但我能想象你睁着你的蓝眼睛对我说“incredible！”我在摸到屏障的时候也说了同样的话，八爪鱼的触手隔着屏障贴在了我的手上，在它低下身子嗡鸣后墨汁组成的圆弧又一次出现在了我的眼前。还没来得及和它们说话我就被Gemma 从床上拉了起来，要知道十六岁的我还没有早起的习惯晚，更何况海选的时间早得有些过分，我想zayn最能理解我当时的痛苦。

在室外等待时吹在脸上的风让我清醒了很多，我也开始变得紧张，胃里翻江倒海的，前几天看得那本漫画里勇者斗龙的情节仿佛正在胃里上演。还好之后的一切都非常顺利，演唱通过后我在后台激动地和亲人朋友抱在一起。十六岁的小男孩觉得所有幸运都砸在了自己身上，但我最幸运的一刻还是还是在厕所遇见了你。那个时候我的眼前出现了一道温和的白光，你坐在床边，阴沉犹豫的表情挂在脸上  
“Hazz”你每次叫这个名字的时候都会有抑制不住的笑容 “Loui come on！”还没来得及开机的摄影师发出了哀嚎，好在比起忧郁的风格MV导演也更喜欢笑起来的你，他让你保持着这份能叩开心门的微笑继续拍摄。  
“hi”你说第一句话的时候我还有些恍惚，不记得自己刚刚迷迷糊糊地说了句“oops” 

这个时候你还没想过把这个词纹在身上，甚至还没有纹身的念头

 

你走出厕所之后我用冷水洗了把脸，想让自己的精神恢复正常，任谁遇见一个素未谋面的人脑子里全是关于他的故事都会觉得自己什么地方出现了问题。我觉得自己还在梦里，甚至又一次闭了上眼睛等待Gemma 把我从床上拽起来，可什么都没发生。我安慰自己是比赛太紧张太累了，躺在床上舒舒服服睡一觉就好了。

 

这次，我没梦见七肢桶，我给八爪鱼取了名字，因为它们只有七只触手严格意义上称不上八爪鱼。我睡得很踏实，第二天早上关掉闹钟之后又睡了十分钟才起床。在选手们的练习的地方我又一次遇见了你，不像第一次在厕所时那样有些尴尬，主要是和你说话比较舒服的原因吧。之后又遇见了niall他们，大家很快就打成了一片

 

这个时候我们谁都不知道之后大家会在一起那么久，谁都不知道之后会发生什么

 

我又一次梦见七肢桶是在西蒙把我们组成一个组合之前的那个晚上。这次我没有之前那么紧张，我主动地走到屏障前伸手想让它们感知我，七肢桶很聪明，不仅伸出了触手还给出了更多的圆弧。它们很美妙，每一个都有不一样的凸起和墨渍，我努力地记下它们，想要弄明白圆弧的含义。  
我们被淘汰的时候Liam和niall哭得像个受伤的小狗，不止是他们俩，所有没有晋级的都红了眼眶，年纪稍微大些的还会让别人坚强点，向前看。我们五个还没来得及哭作一团就被工作人员叫到了评委面前，我不希望回家前还听到西蒙刻薄的评语。可评委告诉我们的是我们作为组合复活了，还没来得及哭成一团的几个人用喜悦取代了泪水。在我们抱在一起的时候，我的眼前又出现了白光。矫正好牙齿的niall，剪了头发的Liam，纹了纹身zayn，蓄起胡茬的你还有留着长发的我五个人抱在一起，只不过台下的不是评委而是举着灯牌尖叫着的粉丝，这次我以为是我兴奋过度产生了错觉。这简直是痴心妄想，我们五个能拿冠军就谢天谢地了。

之后我梦见七肢桶的次数越来越频繁，见到拿到白光的次数也慢慢增加  
你和我窝在沙发上比赛剥巧克力包装纸的时候，它又出现了。我已经习惯了白光出现之后我看到的东西，可这次不一样，穿着白色上衣的你满身酒气，大声地唱着不成调的歌，你又更大声的喊了句“Boyfirend” 而我并没有表现出任何的诧异，还伸出胳膊从背后搂着你还和你交换了一个充满酒气的吻。窝在沙发上的你我二人开始用巧克力包装纸砸对方，不知道并不存在的酒精是不是也冲上了我的大脑

“now kiss me you fool” 

你没有迟疑，亲吻我的脸颊时我能感受到你的心跳，之后你告诉我这是你第一次亲一个男孩子并给了我一个更为正式的吻。我们的嘴唇重叠在一起，两个人笨拙却又真挚地亲吻着对方。我们向剩下几个公开关系的时候，大家都很平静，zayn甚至对我们才确定关系有些惊讶。  
我们在比赛的时候拍了好多的视频日记，虽然许多年之后Liam会嫌弃自己那个时候的发型，niall会拍着我说“当时就想让你们开个房”，大家也会对着画面中的zayn感到伤感。是的他离开了，我不记得在什么时候看到了zayn离开的画面，但我在白光消失后抱了zayn好一阵子，他以为我出什么事了不停地在耳边安慰我，揉我的头发想让我开心些。zayn的衣服被我哭湿了一大片，还骗他说是怕我们会输掉比赛才哭的，看着zayn和几年后别无二致的焦糖色的眼睛，我意识到zayn还是zayn，变得是别的东西，一些我不知道也无法改变的东西。

我尝试着寻找这一切的原因，线索把答案落在了七肢桶身上。随着了解的文字的增加，我开始试着通过它们的文字和它们进行交流，在弄清楚它们的身份和目的时，我们已经踏上了巡演的旅程。在我预见的未来里有许多事情我想亲口告诉你，lou 想让你知道我们几个人在之后取得的成就，想把未来巡演路上的琐碎小事倾诉给你，每当我见到过的事情真实发生时，感觉就像又一次爱上了你

当然也有我不想让你知道的事情，我甚至不想用文字记叙。白光消失之后我觉得它也抽走了我一半的灵魂，狗仔的围追堵截，记者抛出的尖锐问题，这些取代了七肢桶不断地出现在我的梦里，最让我不想面对的还是你失焦的蓝眼睛。深夜到清晨，你都和酒吧里狂欢的人一起高举酒杯，但没用丝毫兴奋的神态，老天，这么多年你还是那么不会伪装自己。想和你说点什么却不知从何说起，毕竟我总不能直接告诉你“lou以后我们会经历一段非常艰难的时期”  
但我还是先你一步开口“They don't know about us”你的蓝眼睛里闪现着对这句话的疑惑“没事lou，我想到了下一首歌的歌名” 我不想告诉你真相

我喜欢写歌，关于我们的或者别的什么，有机会我想把七肢桶的故事也写进歌里。未来的某一天我会把这些故事都告诉你，把那首写出来又改了很多遍的歌唱给你和孩子们听。我在一开始就知道了结局，但依旧选择了这条走向未来的必经之路，我预见了这条路上的所有故事，我满怀欣喜也满怀痛苦，支撑我一直走向终点的理由是因为结局里面有你。

表演结束后我们在后台交换了一个吻，你和Liam又开始了新一轮水战，而我等待着十几年后给你讲述这个爱情故事。


End file.
